greatwarfandomcom-20200215-history
Update Archive/18/3
Music for this scene All his life he had dreamed for that chance. Every action he took, every alliance he made or broke, every being he killed. All was done so one day he could be where he was today. But the journey was indeed just starting. All he had done, in the end, was just to prepare for its start. The chieftains looked expectantly at him and he knew that, despite feeling smothered with attention, they were expecting an explanation for why they had been invited. He closed his eyes and took some breath. "Thank you, thank you all for being here. Before I tell you why I called you , let me ask you a question. "What happened to us? How come now we are struggling to survive, fighting over food and pathetic stretches of land, when once we ruled half of the world. How come we lost our honor?" The crowd sent intrigued and suspicious looks at the Amani chieftain. "How come we allowed the human scum that was just learning to handle fire we while erected monuments like this temple, and the elf scum that shattered the world because of their own incompetence handling magic, to steal our land" He took a deep breath again. "And the saddest question" He let some time pass before continuing. "Why didn't the Jin'rohk save us? Like it did during the Great War and the Shattering?" The crowd was murmuring, some of the chieftains were beginning to get impatient. "I will tell you why our gods didn't save us: because the worship of the false gods was widespread in the royal family, gods who only care about being worshipped, no matter the race, the allegiance or the intentions of their followers." "The empire was doomed to fall because of that heresy. And so we shouldn't wail about the past anymore, what is done is done, and especially since the future seems bright again." "What's your point mon?", "Tell us already why you invited us!" and similar shouts were thrown by the crowd. He expected them to say that it was time for the final part of his speech. He looked towards Gruc'jen for a second. The old Witch Doctor understood what his master meant and swiftly disappeared. "I found it." Jin'thek said with a clear smile in his face. The crowd begin to mutter. Some looked confused, some intrigued and some even outraged, thinking they were being fooled. "You found what mon?" A troll from the Witherbark tribe asked. Jin'thek smiled and looked behind him, where the Witch Doctor stood, holding something covered by a piece of cloth. He took what the Witch Doctor was holding, turned towards the crowd and removed the piece of cloth. â€œThe Jin'rohk mon", Jin'thek said, lifting the sword high into the air. The trolls looked in awe, for the Jin'rohk was a sword of legend, one of two swords granted by the Loa to trollkind thousands of years ago. "I am tired of seeing us fight each other, I am tired of the elfs and humans provoking fights among us, as my good foe Nuvzagal of the Mosstusk tribe is a recent example of" He lifted his voice "Now when our foes are divided thanks to the same gods that brought us ruin, it's a time when we should forget about our petty fights and rivalries, 'cause mons, I have a dream. A dream of seeing the unholy city of the elfs paved with their own bones, where we all stand together like we did, when hunger is only a problem for humans and our empire standing even higher than in the days of old!" "So my dear guests, what do you say? ARE YOU WITH ME?!" OOC:'Show time :D. And damm you tim :) ' Category:Updates Category:By Zula